


First Meeting

by AutumnReid



Category: Slender (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Humor, Jeff has a potty mouth, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnReid/pseuds/AutumnReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a take on how Jeff and Slenderman probably met. Co-written by Taxicabtonowhereland. Rated M for language. I don't own Jeff the Killer or Slender</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaxiCabtoNowhereland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiCabtoNowhereland/gifts).



> Holy Crap! i wrote this so long ago and i'm only now noticing i didn't post it here. Thank Taxicabtonowhereland for this story too because all we ever seem to be able to do together is write Slender stories. I do not own Slender, Slenderman, or Jeff the Killer

Jeff panted tumbling into an office and sliding under the desk as security ran past him. He pocketed his butcher knife into his blood stained hoodie before looking over the other side of the desk. Of all the times to slip, he get caught on a fucking camera outside of an office building! He'd just been trying to get to an ATM and the next thing he knew SWAT was all over his ass.

He sighed rubbing his chin. They probably had the whole building surrounded now and were checking floor by floor. It was a lot of fuss over a serial killer. But Jeff couldn't blame them. He wasn't any normal serial killer. Since his first mass killing spree, His entire family, he'd killed more people than he could count. He was constantly on the run from the police, staying in the shadows, and living in Slasher Forest (the dense woods outside of town). He had to lay low most of the time. Only came out at night with his hoodie up and his head down. One good look and someone might recognize him. His face wasn't really one you'd forget. During a psychological breakdown before his first killing spree he'd completely destroyed his face burning out his eyelids and craving a sick joker like smile into his face. It added to his whole psychotic killer look though. Even when Jeff frowned, he was still smiling.

Jeff ducked down again as several men, armed with gun came running by. He slipped out of the door ninja-ing his way down the hall to the corner to run smack into another person. Jeff stumbled back a bit pulling his knife from his pocket and slashing at the person in his way. He watched as the person, a very tall man, stood there motionless his back of him. He looked at the torn fabric he just sliced through and then watched as the man turned. Jeff readied himself for the fight several plans running through his head at once. The man turned completely and Jeff all but dropped the knife in his hands.

He had no face.

Jeff stared up at the tall man but saw no face only the indentations where a face would be. "What the hell are you?" He blurted out taking a step back. The tall man pulled off his jacket, his brow bone raised.

"I could ask you the same thing." The man said sticking spidery fingers through the cut in his jacket. Jeff shivered. The man's voice was a deep monotone he'd never heard before. It reminded him of the nightmares that plagued him every night. The voice itself seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "And what about this? Is this how they say hello where you're from?" he asked.

Jeff looked from the man to the jacket. "How the hell do you talk without a mouth?" he thought aloud. A stampede of footsteps from the stairway beside them interrupted them and Jeff remembered what he was doing. He ran past the tall man cursing at himself for getting distracted by the freakish thing at the top of the stairs. 'And people thought I had problems.' He thought as he slid down the rest of the stair. He rounded to the next staircase running smack dab into the tall man again. Jeff stared startled by the man.

"How the hell-"

"I'd like an apology for ripping my jacket." He said and Jeff continued to stare.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something!" he said flailing his arms. What was this guy's problem? Didn't he see that he was in a life or death penalty situation? The tall man crossed his arms blocking the stairway. Jeff sighed pulling out his knife and stabbing it straight into the tall man's heart. The tall man moved with the motion but made no indications of pain. He looked down at the knife sticking out of his chest and then back at Jeff.

"Not only my jacket by my undershirt too?" He asked pulling the knife out effortless and tossing it aside. Jeff watched him pull the knife from his chest. There was no blood on the knife or the man only a cut in the man's shirt and a closing hole where the knife had punctured through. Jeff stepped back a bit, shocked.

"There he is!" a voice called and Jeff dove out of the way of several bullets. He dipped past the man noticing him following him as he burst through the back door of the building and into the alleyway. The tall man caught the door before it slammed in his face leaning over to fit out of it. Jeff growled turning to glare at him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he screamed and the man's brow bones raised.

"My problem?!" He said louder. "You're the one who came tumbling down the hall like a retarded goose swinging a knife."

"You were in my way!" Jeff screamed getting into the man's face as he leaned down to scream into Jeff's. The skin around his mouth began to pull as he screamed the popping sounds of the skin peeling and pulling apart to reveal a mouth.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE KNIFE SLASHING ANYTHING THAT MOVES!" he screamed and Jeff noticed very sharp teeth in his mouth along with a thick pointed tongue.

"You should have moved!"

"You should have asked!" the man countered. Jeff heard distant police siren blaring as he stood in the alleyway.

"Oh screw this!" Jeff flipped his hoodie inside out as the man continued to rant about people these days and weapon safety and handmade suits.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jeff blew the hair out of his eyes as he lifted his hood. He so didn't have time for this.

"What the hell do you want?!" he barked from the ladder and the man crossed his long arms.

"An apology." he said. Jeff growled.

"I'M FUCKIN' SORRY YOU NIGHTMARE INDUCING GIANT!" he screamed and the man tossed his jacket over his shoulder.

"apology accepted you mental institute reject." He called back walking slowly down the alleyway. Jeff looked over.

"Hey wait a minute you stupid son of a-" Jeff stared into an empty alleyway. The man was gone, down an alleyway that had no exit. He looked around from the roof. He couldn't see the man anywhere. How had he gotten out of there so quickly? Jeff didn't have time to review his David Blaine tricks as a helicopter came into view and, head lowered, he disappeared within the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
